darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Hunter Archer
The Forest Hunter Archer is an enemy and a member of the Forest Hunter covenant in Dark Souls. Location Situated very close to one of the Forest Hunter Knights upon a ridge in Darkroot Garden. Description A nameless Hunter and a member of the Forest Hunter covenant; she guards the groves of Darkroot Garden, attacking any trespassers. She wears the Ring of Fog to blend into the shadows and her armor is the Leather Set. She fights primarily with the Black Bow of Pharis, but switches to a Falchion and Large Leather Shield when confronted in melee combat. Notes *It is possible to kill the Forest Hunter Archer without being kicked from the covenant. All that is needed is to draw a Demonic Foliage to the archer's position and have it kill her for you. This can be accomplished by aggroing the Demonic Foliage, positioning the archer between yourself and the Foliage, and using the archer as a shield, or by using the Aural Decoy spell repeatedly to get the Foliage to attack the archer's location. Killing the archer in this manner does not count as a betrayal, while still allowing the player to obtain the archer's valuable drops. Prism stones are useful here as guide markers when luring the Foliage, and this method may potentially be used against any Forest Hunter NPC, such as Shiva's bodyguard (needs verification). *As with other members of the Forest Hunter covenant, she will no longer be hostile once the player accepts invitation from Alvina and joins their ranks. Attacking her too many times, however, counts as a betrayal to the covenant. *Players who install Dark Souls and play it exclusively offline (thus not receiving the 1.05 patch), will have the Forest Hunter Archer respawn each time they die or visit any bonfire. Not only does this award those players with an easy 5,000 souls (since the Forest Hunter archer often backflips off of cliffs to avoid being attacked), but it makes all of her drops (Black Bow of Pharis, Pharis's Hat and one Twin Humanities item), 100% guaranteed. Character Information Characteristics Defenses Equipment Falchion | RH2-upg = 12 | RH2-img = Wpn Falchion.png | LH1 = Large Leather Shield | LH1-upg = 12 | LH1-img = Large leather shield.png | head = Pharis's Hat | head-upg = 10 | head-img = Pharis's Hat.png | chest = Leather Armor | chest-upg = 10 | chest-img = Leather Armor.png | hands = Leather Gloves | hands-upg = 10 | hands-img = Leather Gloves.png | legs = Leather Boots | legs-upg = 10 | legs-img = Leather Boots.png | ring1 = Ring of Fog | ring1-img = Ring of Fog.png }} Drops Trivia *The fact that she possesses items belonging to Pharis has led to much speculation concerning the connection between the mentioned character and the Forest Hunter Archer. However, as Pharis is specifically referred to as a man, she is unlikely to be Pharis himself. **On the other hand, the Japanese version of the Dark Souls Official Guide Book names the Forest Hunter Archer as "弓の英雄ファリス", meaning "Pharis the Heroic Archer". Additionally, the gender of Pharis is not clearly stated in the Japanese version of the game.